


Mummy's Little Baby

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky is disturbing, but Lex still gets laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy's Little Baby

“My, what a lovely cupboard. Is there a reason you’ve dragged me into it?”

“This.”

“Mmn. Snogging in a cupboard is very plebian, Lex.”

“You’ve been teasing me all night.”

“And you thought the smell of bleach and sight of a broom handle would aid in your seduction?”

“No one will look for us in here.”

“Everyone knows that you hide in the cupboard during parties, love.”

“But no one cares.”

“True.”

“Thanks, Vic.”

“What? It’s the truth. I’m the only one who would care and I’m already with you. Now, kiss me again. Mmnn.”

“God, you feel good.”

“Suck them, Lex. Ooohhh. Such a good baby.”

“Don’t call me a baby.”

“Shh. Mama’s getting aroused. Suck harder. Ohhhhnnnn. Mummy’s little baby is a good boy.”

“Vicky, it’s really weird when you say things like that.”

“Yet, you’re aroused, too.”

“Hn. It’s still disturbing.”

“It’s the reason I like you. You’re as bald as a baby and as small as one.”

“It gets bigger!”

“Really? Somehow I doubt that, pet. No matter, I think it’s adorable.”

“You’d better let me fuck you, or I’m never talking to you again.”

“Very crass, Lex. You’re lucky I like deflowering virgins.”

“I’m not a virgin. Stop laughing, I’m not!”

“Oh, sweets, you most certainly are. I’m the first girl you’ve ever touched.”

“Are not.”

“Name someone, then.”

“Bitsy Caruthers.”

“You unbuttoned her blouse and came in your trousers when you saw her tits. Bitsy laughed at you and you never went around to her again.”

“How did you know that?”

“Girls love to talk about boys, especially pathetic ones.”

“I’m not pathetic.”

“Yes, you are. But I adore you anyway. Pull down your trousers and sit on the floor.”

“You’re still going to have sex with me?”

“Of course. I’ve been teasing you all night for a reason.”

“Let me put down a towel first.”

“Conveniently, you have plenty from which to choose.”

“You want me like this?”

“That will do.”

“Vicky, you’re not wearing any underwear.”

“I never do.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t come, you nit.”

“Ow! That hurt.”

“Do you have control of yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Good. It’s going to be swift enough as it is.”

“You certainly know how to stroke a guy’s ego.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of and, unlike the size of your prick, it’s something that will change.”

“I hate you.”

“Even when I do this?”

“ShitfuckohgodVickeeeeee—”

“Adorable. I love virgins.”

“Not one… anymore…”

“That’s right, you’re not. But now I expect payment.”

“Payment? Like money?”

“For that comment, you deserve to be punished. Lie down. I’m going to put that wicked tongue of yours to work.”

“The closet is a bit cramped to lie down in.”

“Find a way. We’re not leaving until I’ve come at least twice.”

“Oh, god.”

“Well, look at your little man, stiffening already.”

“Stop calling it little.”

“No, no. Leave your trousers alone. I want to look at your baby prick while I’m riding your face.”

“That’s frighteningly perverted.”

“And you love it. Now, open wide. Mummy has a prezzie for you.”

“Mmnnn.”

“Ohhhhh, that’s a good baby. Mummy’s gonna keep you around for a long time.”

 

  
**End**


End file.
